Confessions
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Pénélope se remet difficilement de la mission en Alaska et décide de se confier à…


**Confessions **

**Résumé** : Pénélope se remet difficilement de la mission en Alaska et décide de se confier à…

**Disclaimer **: Je ne fais qu'emprunter des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais mumuse avec, j'essaie de pas trop les maltraiter et tout ça, juste pour le plaisir. Je n'ai d'autre but que celui de vous divertir (c'est fort honorable tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas ?).

Ce petit OS est un cadeau pour ma Karelle qui aime tant Pénélope et Derek )

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Les jours passaient sans vraiment se ressembler. Au fond c'était toujours un combat contre le mal mais ce dernier prenait une apparence différente à chaque fois pour mieux les berner. Les horreurs se succédaient et parfois, certains d'entre eux finissaient par s'y habituer. C'était ce qui faisait le plus peur à Pénélope Garcia, l'idée qu'un jour, les atrocités qu'elle voyait quotidiennement finissent par ne plus la choquer. Il fallait à tout prix que reste ce sentiment de révolte qui s'élevait en elle à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle enquête commençait. Tous ces gens que la mort prenait, parfois dans des circonstances qui dépassaient l'entendement. Mais certaines affaires marquaient plus que d'autres, il y avait des visages qui ne s'effaçaient jamais. Toute sa vie, l'informaticienne se souviendrait de cet homme qui était mort dans ses bras, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir malgré son désir de le sauver. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle impuissance, pas même quand c'était elle qui avait dû lutter contre la faucheuse. Au fond, elle savait que cette expérience avait brisé quelque chose en elle. Elle souriait toujours, se donnait à fond mais de temps en temps, tel un fantôme, son voyage en Alaska revenait la hanter. Alors, l'envie de rentrer chez elle, de se coucher et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps la prenait mais elle luttait contre. Parce qu'on avait besoin d'elle pour arrêter un de ces malades qui vivaient tranquillement comme si de rien était.

Il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans…

Et en ce lundi matin, Pénélope sentait que cette journée serait mauvaise. Même le temps semblait s'être mis de la partie, une pluie diluvienne tombait sans discontinuer sur la ville. Le gris avait pris possession des rues, faisant planer une ambiance triste et morose qui déteignait sur la jeune femme. Même sa tenue bariolée et la grosse fleur dans ses cheveux ne parvenaient pas à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Cependant, dès qu'elle entra dans les locaux où elle travaillait, elle fit l'effort de se montrer sous un bon jour. Et tout le monde n'y vit que du feu, elle était une bonne actrice, meilleure que ce qu'elle croyait (meilleure qu'elle le croyait ou meilleure que ce qu'elle croyait). Elle vit Reed et Morgan et leur adressa un sourire qu'elle savait factice mais ils ne se doutèrent de rien puis elle regagna son antre, ici entourée de ses ordinateurs, elle se sentait mieux, eux au moins ne risquaient pas de comprendre le trouble qui l'agitait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'un jour, il faudrait que ça sorte, que la pression intérieure deviendrait trop forte et qu'elle devrait hurler tout ce qu'elle gardait caché dans son cœur.

Pour le moment, tout était encore calme, elle alluma toutes les machines dont les lumières et les bruit ronronnant avaient le don de l'apaiser. Elle ouvrit les programmes dont elle serait amenée à se servir dans la journée. N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, elle se retrouva sur sa boîte mail à consulter ses messages, effaçant ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas, survolant rapidement les autres. C'est alors qu'une fausse manœuvre ouvrit une page pour envoyer un message. Alors qu'elle regardait cet espace vide, elle y vit la chance qu'elle attendait. Elle ne mit pas de destinataire mais commença à écrire, s'adressant à la personne à qui elle avait le plus envie de parler sans jamais oser le lui dire :

_Derek,_

_Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, tout se mélange dans ma tête et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Les mots veulent sortir mais les idées se bousculent tellement que j'en ai le vertige et je ne sais pas comment stopper tout ça. La seule certitude qui me reste c'est que je me dois de continuer._

_J'aimerais tellement savoir comment tu fais pour rester aussi fort face à tout ça. Quand je te vois, je me dis que tant que tu seras là, le monde ne pourra qu'aller mieux et pourtant, d'un autre coté je le vois sombrer inexorablement vers les abîmes. Tu n'es qu'un homme et tu ne peux pas lutter contre chacune des ordures qui foulent cette Terre. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu essaies, que vous tous, vous tentez de stopper l'inondation de haine et de violence. Du moins, ça c'est les jours où tout va bien… Les autres, je me dis « à quoi bon », que pouvons-nous réellement faire ? Notre action change-t-elle quelque chose à cet enfer qui se répand comme une malédiction ? _

_Si tu savais… Si tu ne pouvais qu'imaginer tout ce que je vois, lorsque les lumières s'éteignent et que je me retrouve seule dans mon appartement avec pour seule compagnie les bruits de la ville._

_Je vois cet homme qui a voulu me tuer._

_Je vois cette pauvre femme qui se fait étrangler en direct sur internet._

_Je vois cet homme que je n'ai pas pu sauver malgré toute la bonne volonté et l'envie que je pouvais avoir de le maintenir en vie._

_Je vois le visage de toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour trouver une information._

_Je vois ces enfants qui ne pourront plus jamais aller se réfugier dans les bras de leurs parents les nuits d'orage parce qu'un soir , un psychopathe a décidé de voler une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas._

_Et de temps en temps, j'entends Hayley se faire tuer. Et alors j'ai peur._

_Peur de tout. De sortir de chez moi et d'affronter la foule. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je détournais les yeux au mauvais moment. Peur pour les enfants que j'aimerais avoir en me demandant comment est-ce que je pourrais les abandonner dans cette jungle ?_

_L'impression de faire le maximum n'est plus suffisante et je prie, moi qui ne croit pas en Dieu, je l'appelle pour qu'il me donne la force de vivre un jour de plus et de lutter contre tout ce qui me révolte. Mais seul le Diable semble disposer à me répondre._

_Et ça finit toujours de la même façon, allongée dans mon lit, terrifiée comme une petite fille par le monstre du placard, je murmure ton prénom. Comme si tu pouvais m'entendre. Parce que je sais que si tu étais là, si tu me prenais dans tes bras, je me sentirais moins effrayée par ce qui nous entoure. Tu es si fort que tu ferais disparaitre les monstres et les cauchemars._

_Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu ne sais pas. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te dire ces trois petits mots ? Ceux que tout le monde attend ? Malheureusement, c'est un jeu entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a rien de sérieux. Cela doit être de ma faute, j'ai laissé faire, j'ai permis à cette situation de s'installer. Tant pis pour mon pauvre petit cœur. Un jour tu rencontreras une belle jeune femme, bien plus belle que moi et tu arrêteras le jeu… Et moi je continuerai de faire semblant d'aimer Kevin. Il me rassure, façon de parler. J'ai parfois besoin de sentir qu'il m'aime, un peu. C'est un doux sentiment que de se sentir de l'affection même si elle ne vient pas de la personne dont on le souhaiterait. _

_Si seulement je pouvais avoir le courage de t'envoyer cet e-mail…_

_Pourrais-tu changer ma vie Derek Morgan ? _

_Honnêtement, je pense que tu es le seul à en être capable mais je ne peux pas me maintenir dans cette illusion qu'un jour… Peut-être…_

_Savoir que tu ne liras jamais ces mots me tue mais les avoir écrit c'est comme avoir fait la moitié du chemin. Dommage que les forces ou le courage me manquent pour venir jusqu'à toi._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Pénélope._

La femme fixa l'écran et sa vision finit par se brouiller. Les mots devinrent des petites formes floues qui n'avaient plus aucun sens. Elle attrapa vite un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux avant de se transformer en fontaine, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de craquer. Maintenant, elle devait effacer tout ça avant que…

Son portable sonna, elle décrocha. Une nouvelle enquête et on avait besoin d'elle en salle de réunion. Son téléphone collé contre son oreille, elle sortit dans le couloir, laissant sur son écran un e-mail qui ne demandait qu'à être envoyé.

Alors que Pénélope écoutait les informations que donnait JJ, une personne passa la porte de la salle pleine d'ordinateurs. Voyant le message, le visiteur ne put résister à la tentation de le lire. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le contenu de l'e-mail. Il l'avait toujours su que Derek Morgan était son concurrent mais le voir ainsi écrit était assez déroutant. Kevin tenait beaucoup à Pénélope et il voulait la voir heureuse et si ce n'était pas avec lui, il y survivrait. Sa main se posa sur la souris, avec assurance, il ouvrit le carnet d'adresse de Garcia et sélectionna l'adresse de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur… Et il fit partir le message. Elle lui en voudrait certainement, si elle venait à le savoir bien sûr mais quelque chose lui disait que son geste irréfléchi pourrait avoir des conséquences plus que positives dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Au moment de partir il lâcha un :

« Au revoir Pénélope. »

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la journée que l'agent du FBI pu consulter sa boite mail et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il en avait un de Pénélope. Depuis quand se servait-elle de se moyen pour le contacter? Son cœur se serra à mesure qu'il lisait. Il n'avait rien vu, ni le mal-être ni la détresse dans laquelle elle était en train de s'enfoncer. Pourtant il y avait aussi de l'espoir dans ce message. Elle l'aimait et dès leur retour il lui dirait à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour lui non plus mais il craignait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Parce qu'avec elle, il voulait que ça marche, parce qu'elle n'était pas une de ses filles sans importance qu'il lui arrivait de croiser. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien lui répondre tout de suite de la même manière mais pour ce genre de déclaration, il préférait le face à face. Par contre une chose le laissait perplexe, pourquoi disait-elle qu'il ne lirait jamais ces mots ? Qu'importe, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur leur enquête, ensuite, il pourrait prendre le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa vie sentimentale.

EC

L'avion avait atterrit depuis une heure à peine à l'aéroport de Quantico et Derek Morgan avait déjà rejoint les bureaux du FBI avec la ferme intention d'aller voir une certaine informaticienne qui n'avait cessé de revenir dans ses pensées tout au long de son voyage. Il s'avança en silence jusqu'à elle et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ? »

Pénélope ne dit rien mais porta ses propres mains jusqu'à celles qui cachaient sa vision. Elle se doutait de la raison de sa visite. Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans sa salle, elle avait de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait et elle avait vite compris que quelqu'un avait fait partir son message. Alors qu'elle était en pleine panique, Kevin était venu lui dire que c'était son œuvre, qu'il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde et qu'il se moquait bien qu'elle lui en veuille parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction d'avoir fait la seule chose raisonnable. Leur relation avait pris fin sans pleurs, sans cris, juste deux adultes qui se séparaient parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à jouer une comédie qui ne leur convenait plus.

Et maintenant, c'est seule qu'elle allait devoir assumer les conséquences d'un message qui n'avait pas été écrit pour être envoyé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'était qu'il ne la déteste pas pour cet aveu involontaire. Elle aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas elle qui avait appuyé sur la touche d'envoi mais quitte à être démasquée, autant ne pas en plus passer pour une lâche.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, comme pour retarder l'inévitable confrontation, Pénélope repoussa les mains de Derek. Elle se leva et osa enfin affronter ce regard chocolat qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Sa gorge nouée l'empêcha de prendre la parole, elle avait toutes les excuses imaginables dans sa tête mais impossible de les dire à voix haute. Garcia réprima difficilement un frison quand Morgan passa son pouce sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Troublée, elle le laissa faire, se disant que finalement, Kevin avait peut-être eu un éclair de génie. Et elle en fut totalement convaincue quand enfin il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'intensifier leur échange. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il posa son front contre le sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

« Tu aurais dû me parler Garcia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça ma puce, je suis à toi et depuis longtemps déjà. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Pénélope Garcia valait tout l'or du monde pour Morgan et sa seule certitude en cet instant fut qu'il voulait la voir _lui _sourire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
